ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dade Davis
D ade Davis (real name Dade Alexander) is a retired professional wrestler for the Premiere Wrestling Alliance, among other companies, who is currently residing in Boston, Massachusetts. Born April 11, 1973, Davis made his professional wrestling debut in the United States on July 25 after one match in Europe. He has one child, a son Scott Alexander, who is a former PWA Primtetime and Light Heavyweight Champion. Dade has also trained numerous former and current wrestlers, including former champions Anthony Ward, Nick Washington and James Patti. Common nicknames for Davis are "The Franchise", "Devious" and "The King of All Gods". History Pre-Wrestling Life Born in the dreary Manchester, England to Sir Richard Davis Alexander and Victoria White, Dade was wealthy from day one. Dade's father was knighted at age 27. At age one, his family moved to Boston, Massachusetts (the place his mother was born and raised) so that his father could work for the company owned by his grandfather (mother's father). Dade always had the finest things, but it was what he didn’t have that peaked his interest. Training & Europe At age fifteen, Dade finally did find that which made him happy. Dade found professional wrestling. At age seventeen, Dade graduated from a small private institute in Cambridge and made the decision of his lifetime. On graduation day, Dade announced to his parents that we would be moving, joining his father’s longtime friend David Calahan in Dublin, Ireland to learn how to wrestle, just like his father had alongside Calahan many years before. So to Dublin Dade went, and with Calahan he trained. For slightly over a year, Dade trained every day of the week, night included. Walking from his small apartment to the La Revuer Tavern, a place that held a makeshift ring in the backroom. Dade saw countless so-called prodigies come and go, not being able to handle Calahan’s rough training style. But that sight, coupled with the inspiration he felt when he entered the Le Revuer ('the dreamer' in French) Tavern kept Dade going. After a year of training, at age eighteen, Dade made his professional debut. One match in Dublin before returning home. His last night in Dublin, Dade fought valiantly and lost to a man known as Tank Martier, a Frenchman. The next morning, Dade packed up and headed over to the tavern to say goodbye. It was the last time that he would see David Calahan for years, and the second to last time that he would ever see his mentor. Back in the States, he attended Harvard, graduating at age 21. In July 1995, just into the start of classes for his first year in graduate school at Butler University in Indiana, Dade joined the XWF, his first real company. XWF (1995-1997) '' ''It was in XWF that he began using the name Dade “The Bronx Bulldog” Brown, a street thug from New York City. Dade immediately began picking up big wins and was graciously granted a world title shot. On the final night of 1995, Dade walked into the arena on the campus of Ball State University in Muncie, Indiana and upset Johnny McSwain for the XWF world title. As January went on, Dade began a feud with new XWF star Dave Tyler. In February, Tyler pinned Dade for the world title. Little did either know how close that would bring them. Within three weeks, Dade and Dave were tag champs, something they would do three more times before XWF’s closure in 1997. “Some of the best matches of my career were against Dave. We wrestled probably forty times against each other in all the years. We just had a way of pushing each other,” Dade said in a 2004 interview. WOWA (1997) Dade traveled to the World Order Wrestling Alliance for the second stop of his career. Alongside Dirty White Boy, who Dade had saved weeks early from a beating by the Isle Warriors, Dade won his only WOWA title in March 1997. The team was short lived and the two split in May. When afforded the chance to choose new partners to battle for the tag-team titles, Dade brought in ex-partner Dave Tyler and the two topped Dirty White Boy and Saint Luke before losing the titles to them four months later. After Dade exited WOWA at the end of 1997, he took seven months off from the ring before returning to help another friend. The Movement (1998) That friend and favor came on July 11, 1998 when Dade made his last appearance, defeating former XWF foe Johnny McSwain for The Movement Television Title. Dade had been appearing in shadowed vignettes for weeks leading up to a big match at the company's final show "The End." Two weeks previous, McSwain (the company's on-screen commissioner) forced his opponent into a gauntlet match. Dade, wearing a mask as to not expose his identity before the final show, beat all seven other men in the gauntlet. At "The End" Dade pinned the champion after a near 30-minute battle. VWF and EWW (1999-2001) Back in action in early 1999, Dade embroiled himself in a nine month feud with VWF World Champion Mark the Man, losing to him twice and beating him five times, including a title victory in May. Shortly before they were set to do battle again for Dade's title, the company folded in September. Dade took three more months off before arriving in EWW at the start of the year 2000. On April 3, 2000, Dade team with Dave Tyler and his brother Darin Tyler for the first time as the group called 3D. That night, they pounded The Cactus Connection every which way. With the emergence of this new team/faction, the EWW Executive Committee decided to hold a 4-team tournament to find the #1 contenders for the 6-man Tag Titles. Dave, Darin & Dade defeated Little Italy, Mafia Joe and Killer Karl in Round 1. In the finals, The team was successful against The Cactus Connection (tommy toohot, the burn & jimmy fire). The team then went on to battle Sin, Johnny Greed and Mike Maniacal ''in a Triple Cage Inferno Match. With the cage on fire, barbed wire drapped over sides, it was the most intense atmosphere. In the end, three bloody, bruised and beaten men stood atop the cage as champions. Dade, Darin & Dave had reached the top. They retained their titles until X-Wars II in November when the title was discontinued. In June 2001, as he set atop of the mountain in Extreme World Wrestling, the company suddenly folded. Embroiled in another friendly feud with tag team partner Dave Tyler, now dawning the nickname “Pimp Daddy Dave,” for the world title, while also holding the tag-team titles with Tyler, Dade became a man without a company. First run of EHW (2002) In late-July 2001 at age fifty-three, David Calahan died from a heart attack. Dade, now locked up handling the family business in Boston after EWW was unable to attend the funeral. He went into a depression of sorts until April 2002. That’s when ''Dave Tyler knocked on his door. Dade and Dave hadn’t talked in two months, but Dave had an idea that Dade just could not pass on. That is when the miracle took place. His career, seemingly over, Dade opened the doors on Extreme Hardcore Wrestling (EHW.) A new business venture, the first card of EHW took place in May 2002. It was on a Saturday that EHW Aftershock hit the airwaves. Dade and Dave running things from behind the scenes, Dave’s brother Darin on the commentary and sixteen superstars vying for the world title, one of them a man who was returning from a long absence in the sport, a man simply known as Mayhem. Dade's relationship with Mayhem, who won the EHW World Title that night, would go on to benefit them both for years to come. After poor ratings, a low cash intake and a failed joint venture with Dark Angel's VCW, EHW shut down just two months into operation. But just before it closed its doors, it signed “Super Freak” Mike Reed, who at the same time was wrestling in the Cyber Wrestling Organization (cWo). cWo and the rise of "Devious" (2002-2003) '' ''Dade debuted in cWo at the end of June in a dark match before the company’s Eye of the Storm pay per view, defeating Victor Defoe and Xtremist. Soon, Mayhem followed Dade to the company. Dave Tyler, who had managed Dade for his first two matches in the company, was tragically killed in an auto accident, an incident that instead of breaking Dade, reinvigorated him and his desire to succeed in cWo. Shortly into his cWo run, Dade took place in the very first cWo Junkyard Brawl. Dade was demolished. He wasn’t supposed to win, and he didn’t. But after the match, Dade and then cWo President Troy Turley exchanged words regarding the ending of the match and a displeasure for the treatment of co-worker The Irish Bomber. By nights end, Dade was given his walking papers. Within a week, Turley was given a leave from cWo and the owner, Kyle Kash stepped in, reinstating Dade and also giving him the option of having any match that he wanted. Dade chose the undefeated Chad Thomas. During his week of unemployment, Dade was given a lot of advice from Thomas, who was the heir to thrown of Omega, one of the most powerful groups in wrestling history, not to mention an undefeated hardcore icon in cWo. Thomas convinced Dade to use the moniker “Devious” Dade Davis and use his wealthy background as an advantage, to become a pompous ass with a mean streak. Chad’s help backfired. At Slam in the Sand 2002, Dade beat Chad in a bloody steel cage match to determine the #1 contender for Christian Roman’s United States Title. Dade and Chad went the distance, but Dade was determined to go down as the man who ended Thomas’ unbeaten streak, and he did. The following week, during the second edition of cWo’s new program eXecution, Dade shocked the world again. The man with the new edgy stuck up attitude upset Roman in an intense ladder match to become the United States champion. Davis rose to new heights, becoming one of the elite stars of cWo, including a very short stint in Omega. Heretic disbanded Omega at To Hell and Back, so Dade formed a partnership with Chris Cypher and "HotShot" Chris Michaels as The Trio, who were '' ''tag-team champions on two occasions. The three used "triad" rules that allowed any combination to defend the titles on any given night. Davis "tore" his ACL in an 11/10/02 tag match with Michaels against Mavis & Heretic, which turned out to be a big hoax (something The Trio was very well noted for) for Dade to earn cWo Commissioner power. Dade returned in full force to the ring and captured his 2nd US Title in November at Rebirth in an Inferno Match against Michaels. He dropped the title back to Michaels as he began too perform less in-ring while running eXecution, one of cWo's two bi-weekly programs and starting up the CML (cWo Minor League). Dade setup a retirement match for himself at Mind Games in November on 2002. In a match dubbed "The Battle for the Franchise," Dade fought Alex Manning, who had started using the nickname. Dade disputed the claim, saying as the company's only two-time wrestler of the month and with great credentials as a champion, that he would go out as The Franchise of cWo. The two fought in the first Flames of Phoenix Match, a creation of Dade's (only one other time has this match been used since), with Davis walking out as the new franchise. As 2003 began, new cWo President Notorious JON refused to except the retirement of Davis and forced him to work the remainder of his cWo contract. Jon then signed Dade to challenge the World Champion in the Main Event at Lord of Punishment. While awaiting his world title shot, Dade saw the title change hands twice in four weeks. Originally slated to face Cypher, he saw Devon Dice upset the legend for the title, only to lose it to a returning Mavis two weeks before the first cWo PayPerView event of 2003. Dade lost the title match, but went on to have a solid next couple of months. Just before Cyberslam 2, cWo's marque event, in March 2003, Dade was named a first ballot member of cWo's Hall of Fame alongside Cypher, Michaels, Mavis, JON and Kash. At Cyberslam, Dade dropped a close match to friend Mayhem and shortly there after, reformed The Trio with Michaels and Cypher. After defeating Johnny Vandal ''for his third United States title, character and contract disputes led to Dade's exit from cWo in April. FsW (2002) In between runs of The Trio, HotShot ''Chris Michaels and Davis helped pull off one of the biggest swerves in wrestling history when the cWo merged with Five-Star Wrestling. FsW had formed as a company by "Ironman" Chris Briggs, a friend of cWo's Andrew Fiasco and Chad "Exhero" Carr and former foe of some of cWo's elite. In the Fall of 2002, several disgruntled mid-card cWo stars lef the company and many them (Fiasco, Carr, Brent Adams, Tyler Preston and former cWo President Troy Turley) ended up in FsW. Davis made two appearances in FsW, first attacking the ex-cWo guys and then walking out on his World Title tournament match with Carr. Soon FsW and cWo came to terms on a mergeer. Dade and HotShot, alongside Briggs and Fiasco, formed The Era to help take out cWo's powers. However, it was all a big joke for Michaels and Davis, who used their scheming abilities to run the two FsW leaders out of wrestling, helping to make The Era one of the businesses' most feared teams due to their abilities both in the ring and playing mind games with those around them. IWA, ICW, Mavis' PWA, xWf (2003) When cWo closed it's doors after Kyle Kash turned over operations to Chad Thomas, former Davis allies and enemies Chris Cypher and Andrew "Mavis" Eubanks opened the doors of PWA during the summer of 2003. Dade went 3-1 in PWA and was in the finals of the North American Title Tournament before the company closed. Also during the summer months, Dade competed in Puerto Rico's Insane Wrestling Alliance, owned by Taj Escobar. Dade went 3-0 in IWA, including a debut victory over future employee and co-worker John Supra. During that same summer, Dade made a special appearance in ICW to pick up a victory. Dade's appearance was part of a big night for his former students Anthony Ward, Chris Tate, Justin Stall and Nate Washington, who all won ICW titles on the card. {C}Dade and former partner Mayhem joined the xWf as summer was coming to a close and were thrust into the upstart company's tag-team title cage match. The duo dominated in winning the titles, forcing the company to square them off two weeks later in an Ironman match to crown the first xWf World Champion. Dade came out victorious with two pinfall's to Mayhem's one. Now accompanied by Stall, acting as a manager, the two aligned with "Hustler" Jack Vaughn, who preceded them in cWo. Together, the four called their faction cWo to honor the company that helped them get started, also using the tag-line "The Revolution Will be Televised." When Dade decided to re-open his own company, EHW, the cWo faction appeared on xWf UnCensored TV in Dade's Boston, Massachusetts training facility where they bashed xWf and took turns urinating on the company's three title belts. The return of EHW (2003) Dade re-opened EHW in the late Summer of 2003, this time with a whole new roster made up of cWo friends and others he had meant in various companies over the past year. Mayhem returned as the company's champion, but dropped that title at EHW's first ever PayPerView event Uprising. Along with the world title win by The Big UNit/Krazy Train Brent Adams at Uprising, Dade's feud with the company's rival internal faction UNstable grew. The group, headed by Chris Michaels (also including Adams and Jonas Kemp and later Chad Thomas) devastated Davis chosen opponents Mike Ortiz, Anthony Ward, Matthew Ruddog and John Supra, among others. Adams lost the title at Point of No Return to Chris Fury, who inturn lost it back to UNstable at All Hollow's Eve when Kemp took his turn as champion. Towards the end of the company's run, Davis brought in his younger brother Derek Davis, who had been training in Dublin under David Calahan Jr. (son of Dade's trainer) to help fend the group off. The big payoff to the feud was set for December's WAR event with UNstable (Michaels, Adams, Kemp and Thomas) squaring off against The Elitists (Matthew Ruddog, John Supra, Fury and either Derek Davis or Muru). However, this match and its storyline setup never took place. At the end of November, the company suddenly closed for still unexplained reasons. Going home: cWo Returns (2004, 2005, 2007) In February 2004, cWo reopened and Dade came back, starting a sad 0-5 despite almost knocking off then world champion Chris Michaels in the first main event match of the relaunch. Also in the losing streak was a tough loss at Lord of Punishment to Matthew Ruddog ''and ''Mayhem in Triple Threat Match to become the new United State Champion. One week after a Cyberslam loss to Chad Thomas, the new Dade was born and went on a winning streak before the company closed again. 2005 saw Dade again participate in a relaunch of cWo where he finally became the cWo World Champion at Lord of Punishment by beating champion Jonas Kemp and Brent Adams in a triple threat match, before dropping the title to long time friend Mayhem at No Love Lost. The company closed again soon after the event. In 2007, cWo Chairman'' Kyle Kash ''again rallied the troops back together, along with several new faces, for a run of the company. However many of the cWo originals clashed with the newcomers backstage and Dade opted instead to take off from cWo. iW, iLL, OTR (2004, 2006, 2007) Between the comings and goings of cWo, Dade participated for short stints in four other companies. After cWo 2004 ended, Dade went on to win his only two matches in (ex-cWoer) Vince Voltage's iW before it went away and Dade did not return to the ring for the rest of 2004. After cWo closed again in 2005, Dade took over a year away from the ring before returning to wrestling with iLL in July 2006 where he won the Animosity Title in his first match, a four-way eventually earning the win over Sick Fuck Trent. The company did not last very long and Dade again walked away from wrestling for a while to work on his family's business in Boston and be with his father, who's health was beginning to fail. In 2007, while floating by in cWo's latest incarnation, Davis joined OTR and won the world title in a Woodstock'd Match before that company too folded. OCW/SWE Merger (2008) In 2008, after yet another six months away from the ring and the death of his mother, Dade returned, this time to SWE and won an eight-man ladder match that included the company's two champions to become the first ever SWE Undisputed World Champion. Shortly there after, the SWE and it's partners in OCW suspended activity. Davis did not return to the merger due to injuries suffered in a car accident. On May 17, he returned briefly to the company, attacking new SWE champion KJM and OCW champion Chad Hall ''in joining the faction The New Genesis. Because of his other commitments, Davis' appearance was a one-time only affair. aW (2008) While working his full-time contracted schedule with PWA, Dade added a secondary gig as well, joining ''Edward Lachman and Tommy Trendz' independent organization Addicted to Wrestling (aW). At the premiere event Monday Night Intervention on July 28, Dade defeated Miss Michelle in a gruesome TLC match for the Addictive World Title. In his second match in aW, Davis teamed with Rocky Thomas against Scott Davis (world title #1 contender) and Brandon Moore (aW Dream-Fest Champion). On August 30, 2008, Dade left aW for personal reasons. 'PWA & a new ERA (2008)' At the urging of former partner Chris Cypher, Dade signed with the Premiere Wrestling Alliance on December'' '' 31, 2007. After the death of his mother and the continued problems with his father's health, Dade's debut was pushed back several months. When he did enter a PWA ring, it was in the most shocking of ways, reuniting with Cypher and "HotShot" Chris Michaels at VOW, only to attack Cypher with HotShot. Viciously hitting his finisher No Class on Cypher on the concrete floor, Dade helped end Cypher's career. A week later, through an intense and emotional journey to Cyhper's hospital bed, Davis and Michaels made their intentions clear and promised the PWA faithful that a new ERA was upon them. One week later, in the tandem's in-ring PWA debut, they dominated Reckless Jack and Bryce Michaels (a highly respected member of PWA's predecessor organization TNW) to pick up win number one for The Era. Premiere Title Feud A week after The ERA's first win, there were already underlying issues with the team when Davis was late for a Violation event, then nonchalantly was pinned for the tandem's first loss. After their first loss, a small injury took Davis out of action for several weeks '' ''while Michaels turned it up on the singles end, winning the Premiere Title Tournament and defeating JJ Biggs for the title at Mob Rules. At the same PPV event, Davis won a 7-man Riot Rumble match to become the #1 Contender for the title. The day and night of Mob Rules also broke the line of the two when Davis showed up to console Michaels' wife after their son was struck by a car and HotShot refused to return home and forfeit his title opportunity. In a show of just how strong they are on their own, they followed Mob Rules with huge wins; Davis defeating Terminus, who had just loss the world title and Michaels teaming with Cross Recoba to defeat world champion Jason Sandman and #1 contender Kaito. In the same night, PWA operator The Butcher ''ordered the two to team the next week at Violation 30, a match they lost when Michaels superkicked Davis. Two weeks later, they fought to a no-contest in a street fight. Davis and Michaels met for the Premiere Title at PWA High Stakes on July 2, 2008 with Michaels narrowly coming out on top. It was the fifth time the two have met. The feud took in many other faces as well with ''Chris Cypher and Mavis briefly showing up to aid Michaels and Dade establishing 'Team Dade' that consisted of Ashlee Michaels, former Hot Shot stablemates Jonas Kemp and Brent Adams and 'Franchise Security' members Anthony Ward, Justin Stall ''and ''Eddie McCarthy. Kaito Invitational At the beginning of July 14's Violation 33 from Regina, Canada it was announce by world champion Jiraiya '' ''Kaito that he would be having a four-man "Kaito Invitational" to determine who would face him for the title at August 28's 'Point of No Return' pay-per-view event. One person each would be chosen by Kaito himself, Commissioner Butcher ''and executive board members ''Wren Chesney and Daz Van Dyke. Many competitors made pleas through the night with DVD selecting Ryan Shane, Chesney picking Captain Howdy and the returning Mystic J making several pleas for The Butcher's selection. After waiting in the wings, Dade Davis took his opportunity when he wanted, cracking Kaito with a walking stick and pinning him in the main event tag-team match. Afterwards, Dade made his intentions clear that he would be the fourth man, taking up Kaito's pick. Cross Recoba later took Ryan Shane's spot. At Violation 34, he opened the Invite with a win over Captain Howdy to score the first two points. He wrestled match two of three for him in the Invite at Violation 35 when he defeated the PWA veteran Mystic J. At Violation 36, Dade Davis gave himself a ringside seat for Chris Michaels' contest with Kaito. At Violation 37, he took another shot at pinning Kaito when Davis teamed with former partner Chris Michaels against the world champion and Ryan Shane and a third team of Filth & Fury. Shane and Kaito won after several Davis pin attempts were broken up and Ryan Shane snuck in to pin Matt Filth. In the final match of the Invite, Davis easily defeated Cross Recoba, putting him at 3-0 for the event and setting up a match with Kaito for the World Title at Point of No Return. The World Championship ERA '' ''After winning the Kaito Invitational between High Stakes and Point of No Return, Dade took center stage in his first PWA pay-per-view main event as he defeated Kaito in a classic World Title affair, culminating in a three-count and one of the biggest wins in Dade's career. On August 30, 2008, Dade left the PWA for personal reasons. PWA Appearances (1st Run) *Defeats Jiraiya Kaito for the World Title - Point of No Return (August 27, 2008) *Defeats Cross Recoba in the last match of the Kaito Invite - Violation 38 (August 17, 2008) *With with Chris Michaels, loses a three-team tag match when Ryan Shane (w/Jiraiya Kaito) pinned Matt Filth (w/Tom Fury) - Violation 37 (August 10, 2008) *Sits ringside for the Chris Michaels/Jiraiya Kaito match - Violation 36 (August 4, 2008) *Defeats Mystic J in the Second Round of the Kaito Invite - Violation 35 (July 27, 2008) *Defeats Captain Howdy in the First Round of the Kaito Invite - Violation 34 (July 21, 2008) *With Captain Howdy, defeats Jiraiya Kaito & Terminus - Violation 33 (July 14, 2008) *Loses to Chris Michaels in a Premiere Title match - High Stakes (July 2, 2008) *Fights to a no-contest in a street fight with Chris Michaels - Violation 32 (June 22, 2008) *Hosts his own edition of "The HotSpot" - Violation 31 (June 15, 20008) *With Chris Michaels, loses to Ryan Shane & Mystic J - Violation 30 (June 8, 2008) *Defeats Terminus - Violation 29 (June 1, 2008) *Defeats Mystic J & five others in Riot Rumble Match - MobRules (May 23, 2008) *Returns to PWA to discuss his ERA - Violation 28 (May 11, 2008) *With Chris Michaels, loses to JJ Biggs & Freddy Fandango - Violation 24 (April 13, 2008) *With Chris Michaels, defeats Bryce Michaels & Reckless Jack - Violation 23 (April 7, 2008) *Attacks Chris Cypher - VOW (March 27, 2008) One last fight in cWo (2009) After leaving cWo for creative differences in the spring of 2007, Dade returned to cWo at Driven 50, much to the shock of the live crowd at the big supershow. Despite the two year layoff and it being nearly seven years since his initial cWo debut, the fight seems to never changed as Dade called out the new version of Omega and was confronted by their leader, Heretic. In a match the next week with the Omega leader, a no-contest, Dade was assaulted by both Heretic and Omega member Nick Dangerous. Two weeks later, he returned to the ring, losing to Travis Monroe. In a scripted segment the next week, Dade walked out on his match with newcomer Lou V. Rictor. However days later, Dade and cWo management disagreed on the direction of his on-screen character and the two parties parted ways once again. The Most Shocking Return in Sports Entertainment (PWA 2009) '' ''When Vow 2 opened to Premiere Wrestling Alliance fans, live on PayPerView on April 2, nearly the last thing they expected to see was former Premiere Champion Chris Michaels. The very last thing they expected? The opening words of Nas' "Hate Me Now" accompanying the return of Dade Davis, the man who abandoned the company in August hours after winning the World Title. Dade made it clear in his scathing promo that he was back to rip apart PWA's hope and also to enter the re-aligned Era into PWA's newly revitalized tag-team division. Later in the same show, The Era was announced as the sixth seed for the tag-team title tournament where they defeated former Davis foe Terminus and his partner Jason Sandman in round one and'' Jostrodomus'' and Va'aiga in round two before falling to Bryce Michaels and London McCormack in the tournament finals at Mob '' ''Rules 2. After a month of back and forth with M&M, the two teams met again in the co-main event of High Stakes 2 in a World Tag-Team title ladder match, where the ERA came out victorious with the help of new PWA World Champion Jake Keeton. The Sinners Club With Chris Michaels pulling double duty at High Stakes 2, the question was if he would have enough left in the tank after a world title match to help Dade complete their journey for the tag-team titles. The answer was Jake Keeton. After Michaels helped Keeton win the world title in a four man match also including Omar Owens and champion Nighthawk, Keeton returned the favor in the following match. After a brutal back and forth battle with M&M, Keeton entered the ring and clocked London McCormack with the world title belt, allowing The Era to climb the ladder and obtain the PWA Tag-Team titles. As High Stakes 2 closed, the three men stood hand in hand in the ring celebrating with all the gold. On the same night, Point of No Return, that the The Era lost their tag-team titles, they turned on Keeton just following his world title defense against Nighthawk, abruptly ending The Sinners Club as it was known, but possibly forging ahead with a new alliance with Ryan Shane, who assisted in the attack. During the forge of the Sinner's Club, Dade revealed to Michaels and his wife Ashlee that the secret he had been keeping for over a year was a cancerous ailment that may not treatable. ftPWA The Conflict following Point of no Return, Dade, clad in an armani suit, addressed the PWA fans and wrote off the PWA, noting that he had felt consistently screwed by an organization that did not want to see him succeed. Dade also made clear that Chris Michaels ''had gone even further and given up on PWA as an organization and was back home in Roanoke, VA not ever wanting to come back. Dade closed the shoot promo with the phrase "F*** the PWA." That same night, his son [[Scott Alexander|''Scott Alexander]] won his first PWA match by defeating Atlantic Champion Dustin Jacobs by pinfall in his pro debut. Dade returned to PWA just two more times. The first was his world title contendership tournament match with Ryan Shane, where Chris Michaels entered the ring just before the match started, whispered to Dade and The Franchise then left the ring to allow Shane to win by countout. Then at the motioning of Dade, Shane joined the three as they walked to the back and the show concluded. On October 4, Dade teamed with Terminus to defeat Megan Kane and Mia Heafy, though refused to lay a hand on either woman because of his respect for females and his disgust that the PWA was forcing him to fight two. In an example of life imitating art, the backstage politics were getting to Dade and on the same night of his tag-team match with longtime rival Terminus, Dade (along with Chris Michaels and Scott Alexander) were given their unconditional releases from PWA. After a week of silence, Dade released this official statement: "It was the right decision by PWA, by those in power. Chris and I had grown increasingly tired of how things were going, the direction of the company and the way we were set up to fail. I'd love to say I have no hard feelings, but I do. The way the PWA handled the pair of us since our return, and more importantly how they handled our release, was cowardly. I wish few in the organization the best and they know who they are. Other than that, I do not care what happens with the PWA from here on out, be it bad or good." Dade Davis signed with the PWA on December 31, 2007 and left in September of 2008. He returned this past March. During his time with the company, he was the World Champion (defeating Jiraiya Kaito) and one half of the World Tag-Team Champions with Chris Michaels (defeating London McCormack and Bryce Michaels). He ended his time in the company with just one blemish on his singles record, a loss to Chris Michaels at High Stakes 1 in 2007, a match that was the culimanation of what was widely considered one of the best feuds in PWA history. PWA Appearances (2nd Run) *With Terminus, defeats Megan Kane & Mia Heafy, but refuses to actually fight either of the women - Violation (October 4, 2009) *Walks out of his world title contendership match with Ryan Shane, allowing Shane to win by countout *With Chris Michaels, loses the tag-team titles against Tony Field & Ashton Crowley - Point of No Return (August 20, 2009) *Defeats JJ Biggs - Violation 69 (August 4, 2009) *With Chris Michaels and Jake Keeton, loses Nighthawk, Tony Field and Ashton Crowley - Conflict 4 (July 15, 2009) *With Chris Michaels, defeats Bryce Michaels & London McCormack in a Tag-Team title Ladder Match - High Stakes 2 (June 25, 2009) *With Chris Michaels, London McCormack & Bryce Michaels, defeats Jason Sandman, Captain Howdy, Ashton Crowley & Tony Field - Conflict 2 (June 17, 2009) *Defeats Ryan Shane - Conflict 1 (June 10, 2009) *With Chris Michaels, loses Ashton Crowley & Tony Field - Violation 65 (May 31, 2009) *With Chris Michaels, loses to Bryce Michaels & London McCormack - Mob Rules 2 (May 20, 2009) *With Chris Michaels & Captain Howdy, defeats Cross Recoba, Jostrodomus & Omar Owens - Violation 64 (May 10, 2009) *With Chris Michaels, defeats Jostrodomus & Va'aiga - Violation 62 (April 27, 2009) *With Chris Michaels, defeats Terminus & Jason Sandman - Violation 61 (April 20, 2009) *Defeats Pierce Cavanaugh - Violation 60 (April 12, 2009) *Alongside partner Chris Michaels, opens PWA's PayPerView with an appearance and in-ring promo - Vow 2 (April 2, 2009) An ex-PWA foe comes calling While Dade's son'' Scott Alexander'' was making a name for himelf in PWA, a masked assailant began aiding Scott in his feud with Zakk Bryce and assumed feud with Tony Field. It was revealed at Field Envy in February 2011 that the masked assailant was Dade himself, who showed up in an attempt to assist Field, a former bitter rival, in winning the PWA World Title. The tandem was unsuccessful and Dade planned an in-ring return to Field's new company Tremor, though it never materialized. Either way, Dade showing up was one of the most unexpected return of his career and in PWA history as Scott had vaguely mentioned his father during his 5-plus months with the company as the last most people knew about Dade was his illness and presumed short time left to live. Guess Who's Back....Back Again (PWA 2011) On July 16, 2011, 'Hate Me Now' popped onto the loud speakers and Dade Davis was officially back in PWA with a bang, declaring war on the pretenders of PWA and saying he was back to take back the PWA from those who inaccurately thought themselves to me of a high quality. Dade also made known that that he wanted one more match, any time and any place, with his former partner Chris Michaels, whom he had a massive and non-repairable falling out with for reasons that are still unknown. On July 23, he stepped back into a PWA ring to compete for the first time in almost two full years to take on PWA newcomer Doc at Violation 131. Exile After several successful weeks back in the PWA, but without a requested response from Donail Swingette or Wren Chesney, Dade Davis took action at Point of No Return 4 when he sided with Zex '''after Zex's defeat of '''Slade, becoming tag-team partners with Zex, who owned the tag titles, making Dade one-half of the champions and essentially revealing Zex as the masked man who attacked Kaito after Dade's victory over him earlier in the night and also outed the new champions as the pair who attacked Michael O'Neil even earlier in the evening. Later in the night, the duo was revealed to be a trio along with Ryan Shane '''when the three beat down former Shane protege '''Jack Swanson after his World Title Match loss to Nighthawk. Ultimately, the shocks continued as super-face Jack Gaither turned his ways and helped the three decimate Nighthawk to end the pay per view event, and thus Exile was born. At Killing Fields, in October, Kaito joined the group on the same night Davis and Zex lost the tag-titles to High Finances when Zex was blindsided and pinned by the money grubbing duo. One week later, at Violation 138, the short run of Exile with Dade on their roster came to a crashing hault when Dade shockingly slammed a steel chair into the head of Ryan Shane after their main event match and helped World Champion Slade '''decimate the Exile troops. Premiere Champion At Violation 138, just one week after losing the tag-team titles with '''Zex, Dade again became a champion when then-Exile stablemate Ryan Shane answered his challenge. After a grueling back and forth matchup, Dade forced Shane to submit the match and his Premiere Title to 'The Franchise' via the Flux Capacitor ankle lock. The win gave Dade his first Premiere Title in PWA, the belt that had been his original goal three and ahalf years earlier during his historic feud with Chris Michaels. After officially announcing his alliance with Slade, Davis went on to defend his Premiere Title for the first time at Violation 140 against former Exile-mate Jack Gaither inside a Steel Cage. He retained again at Redemption 5 over Cross Recoba, and in 2012, still as the Premiere Champion, set his sights back on the World Title then held by former Championship tag partner Zex. Official Retirement One week after Dade loses to Zex in a World Title Match at Driven by Hate, the PWA announces that it will be folding. As such, Dade announces his retirement from the business. He leaves after main eventing the final PWA show, challenging for the World Title. He also retires as the Premiere Champion, the first title he set his sights on in PWA almost four full years earlier. At the end of his career, Dade held 33 titles over 17 years, including being a 13-time World Champion. PWA Appearances (3rd Run) *Loses to Zex in a World Title Match - Driven By Hate (March 14, 2012) *With Austin Black, fights to a no contest with Zex and Scott Alexander - Violation 147 (March 6, 2012) *Defeats Chris Card to retain the Premiere Title - Violation 146 (February 27, 2012) *Defeats Nighthawk - Violation 145 (February 14, 2012) *Wins a Battle Royal to determine #1 Contender for World Title, last eliminating Eric McLean - Violation 143 (January 22, 2012) *Defeats Cross Recoba to retain the Premiere Title - Redemption 5 (December 28, 2011) *With Slade, loses to Dexter Davis and Eric McLean - Violation 142 (December 15, 2011) *Defeats Jack Gaither to retain the Premiere Title inside a Steel Cage - Violation 140 (November 20, 2011) *Defeats Ryan Shane to win the PWA Premiere Title - Violation 138 (October 31, 2011) *With Zex loses the PWA Tag-Team Titles to High Finance (Cross Recoba & Chris Card) when Card pins Zex - Killing Fields (October 20, 2011) *Defeats Slade - Violation 135 (September 11, 2011) *With Zex and Ryan Shane, defeats Nighthawk, Michael O'Neil and Jiraiya Kaito - Violation 134 (September 3, 2011) *Awarded one half of the PWA Tag-Team Titles when Exile forms - Point of No Return 4 (August 24, 2011) *Defeats Jiraiya Kaito - Point of No Return 4 (August 24, 2011) *Defeats Cross Recoba - Violation 133 (August 14, 2011) *With Hungry Jack Swanson, defeats Captain Howdy and Jack Gaither - Violation 133 (July 31, 2011) *Defeats Doc - Violation 131 (July 24, 2011) Flames of Phoenix The Flames of Phoenix match was the brain child of Dade Davis, originally planned for a match in his company, EHW. The match never took place, but Dade brought it into cWo at the end of 2002 where he defeated Alex Manning. EHW did use the match one year later when Chris Fury defeated Mike Ortiz in the second ever Flames of Phoenix contest. The match itself is intense. The ring is filled with tables, set ablaze ten minutes into the contest. The contestants themselves are not in the ring, but rather on the scaffoldings surrounding each side of the ring in a square. On the ring side of each scaffolding is a plywood wall, the top of which is also set ablaze. The battle ground is also filled with ten various weapons, with each participant getting to choose five of them before the match starts. The only way to win is to throw your opponent through one of the walls, off the scaffolding and crashing into the flaming tables below. Throwing your opponent off before the tables are set ablaze ten minutes into the match will result in a disqualification. Finishing and Signature Moves Main Finisher: No Class (Vertebreaker) Secondary Finisher: The Silver Spoon ''(''Swanton Bomb) Other Finisher: Flux Capacitor ''(''Ankle Lock) Setup: The Franchiser ("Killswitch"'' Inverted reverse DDT)'' Bulldog Perfect Plex Asai Moonsault European Uppercuts Texas Cloverleaf Spike Piledriver Afterburn('' Torture Rack to DeathValleyDriver)'' Running Powerslam Brain Buster Lou Thez Press Huracanrana Release Tiger Suplex Title History Theme Musics * "Enter Sandman" by Metallica ("Bronx Bulldog" Dade Brown 1995-2001) * "Watch Who U Beef Wit" by Canibus ("Bronx Bulldog" Dade Brown 2001/2002) * "Jude Law & a Semester Abroad" by Brand New (Sept.2002-Ap.2007 except below) * "Cute without the E" by Taking Back Sunday (IWA, ICW, Mavis' PWA, xWf) * "Indivisible by 3" by Schatzi (The Trio) * "Bait & Switch" by Saliva (The Era c.2008-2010) * "Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive (May–July 2008) * "One Night Only" by Saliva (June 8, 2008 - The Era "reunion") * "Can't Be Saved" by Senses Fail (July 21, 2008-March 2009) * "Sinner" by Drowning Pool (Sinners Club July 8, 2009) * "Hate Me Now" by Nas (April 2, 2009-Current) * "Bulletproof" by 12 Stones (Exile - September 3, 2011-October 31, 2011) Notable Allies * Dave Tyler * Darin Tyler * Mayhem * "HotShot" Chris Michaels * Chris Cypher * Justin Stall * "Insane Child" Anthony Ward * Franchise Security * Ashlee Michaels * Jake Keeton * Ryan Shane * Tony Field * Zex * Slade Notable Feuds * Johnny McSwain * "HotShot" Chris Michaels * Chad Thomas * Christian Roman * OMEGA * Johnny Vandal * UNstable * Mayhem * Sick Fuck Trent * Shane Riggs * Scott Davis * Jiraiya Kaito * Terminus * M&M * Dysfunction * Exile Factions * 3D (with Dave & Darin Tyler) * Natural Born Thrillers * Insane X (with Mayhem) * Dynasty of Lost Souls (with Mayhem, Bryan Fury & Dark Angel) * Despair Factor (with Exhero, Andrew Fiasco & Chris Briggs) * OMEGA (with Notorious JON, Chris Michaels, Chris Cypher & Jen Diamond) * The Trio (with Chris Michaels & Chris Cypher) * The Era * cWo (xWf faction with Mayhem, Justin Stall & Jack Vaughn) * The New Genesis * The Sinners Club (with Chris Michaels & Jake Keeton) * Exile (with Ryan Shane, Zex, Jack Gaither, Kaito) Notable Relationships (out of ring appearances) * Scott Alexander - Son * Richard Alexander - Father (deceased) * Victoria Alexander - Mother (deceased) * Derek Davis - Brother, fellow wrestler * Nicole - ExGirlfriend and mother of Scott * Brian - Scott's stepfather * Craig - Dade Davis and Chris Michaels' manager * Ashlee Michaels - Chris Michaels' wife * Tyler Kincaide - Former student, Scott's ex-best friend * Anthony Ward - Former student/Member of Franchise Security * Justin Stall - Former student/former employee/Member of Franchise Security * Eddie McCarthy - Former student/Member of Franchise Security * Michelle - ExGirlfriend (c. 2008) * Andrew 'Mavis' Eubanks - Friend, co-worker in cWo * Tommy Alonzo (Chris Cypher) - Friend, co-worker in cWo * Brendan - Former friend, co-worker in cWo * Jon - Co-worker in cWo (one appearance in Dade's PWA introduction) * Jonas Kemp - Co-worker in cWo and EHW * Niko Kai - Student * CM Diamond - Former Student * Vance Daniels - Student * Andrew McBride - Student * Kendall Alexander - Grandson * Maci Walker - Student/Scott's fiancee * Samantha - Scott's Stepsister * Bobby Sullivan - Samantha's Boyfriend * Marie - Scott's ex-girlfriend/Kendall's mother * Dominik O'Cronin - Former Student/Teacher at DDWS * Haley Toole - Girlfriend (c.2011/2012) * Mike Harper - College Friend/Professor at Boston U. Dade Davis Dade Davis Category:PWA Wrestlers